


Mistakes Can Hurt

by Mostly_Void_Partially_Crows



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Also probably really ooc????, And Wylan is less than okay, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Jesper made some mistakes, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Void_Partially_Crows/pseuds/Mostly_Void_Partially_Crows
Summary: It was a nice sunny day, until Wylan went missing, that is. It's been two years since then, and Jesper needs to tell Wylan about something he did while Wylan was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA THIS DID NOT CAUSE ME PAIN  
> Um anyways, this is post-Crooked Kingdom, so there's this kind of massive spoiler in there  
> Also this is such angst like so much angst I'm sorry and I tried to write something nice and fluffy in the beginning but it's really bad just thought you should be warned

Wylan was playing his flute, afternoon sun shining through the large windows of the music room. Warm arms wrapped around his neck, and Jesper planted a kiss on his cheek. Wylan faltered as a blush made it’s way up his face. Jesper laughed, and pulled Wylan off his chair and into a hug. Wylan floundered a bit, and then relaxed, leaning into his embrace. Wylan gently dropped his flute on the floor, and tried to turn to face Jesper. Jesper’s arms held tight, and he quickly grew frustrated, much to Jesper’s glee. Jesper brushed his lips against Wylan’s cheek, and removed one of his arms to start playing with his as he began to whisper sweet nothings in Wylan’s ear. Wylan let loose a small sound of pleasure, and snuggled up to Jesper. The pair fell asleep with Jesper’s fingers still tangled in Wylan’s hair.

Jesper awoke in the dark. It was so cold...Where was Wylan? He sat up, his back aching from sleeping on the floor. He looked around, but none of the usually bright lights were on. He got up, and made his way to the door by memory. Light blinded him, and he blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. The house was quiet, and no response came when Jesper called Wylan’s name. He looked at the clock, it was only 6:30. He rushed through every room in the mansion, but to no avail. Wylan was nowhere to be found. Jesper dashed out the front door. He ran as fast as he could to the Barrel, and rushed into the Slat. He hurried into Kaz’s office, ignoring the other Dregs’ questions.

~

It had been two months since Wylan had been kidnapped. And every day he had longed for Jesper. But, it was always a memory under the fog of some form of sedation. He wasn’t sure what had transpired over the months. Actually, he wasn’t sure it had two months. He just thought it sounded ominous, and hoped that two months had been enough time for the other five-no, four, of their little crew to find out where he was. He hoped Jesper wasn’t stressing too much. Wylan remembered Jesper’s stress baking, and a smile appeared on his face. It hurt, and Wylan quickly returned his face to the position of neutrality it had been in for however long. Actually, now that he thought about it, he really didn’t care how long how it had been since that sunny afternoon with Jesper. The only strong emotion that must have been keeping him sane over the days. He heard the clatter of what he recognized as his food. Wylan sighed, and ate it slowly, shortly succumbing to the sedatives.

~

Two years since Wylan had been kidnapped, and he still bore the scars. Jesper still couldn’t forgive his captors, and still had fits of rage on occasion. He still treated Wylan a little more delicately than he used to. But Wylan… He had just started opening up a year ago, even though he still barely ate, still worried about sedatives. But he was still madly in love with Jesper, and Jesper with him. But Jesper had needed to get it off his chest for a while now. And Jesper worried that if he didn’t say anything now, he never would.

~

Wylan had listened to Jesper explain, but it still hurt. He wasn’t sure how he felt anymore. He didn’t want to face is feelings, even though they loomed suddenly when he needed them least. Jesper was looking at him, hopelessness gleaming in his eyes. Wylan looked to the ground, trying to conceal his face, knowing it would betray his feelings, even if he himself didn’t know what they were. Wylan waited a few more moments, thoughts settling in his mind. He looked up, and took a deep breath. Jesper’s eyes gleamed with a shred of hope. Wylan opened his mouth to speak, but when no sound came out, the hope in Jesper’s eyes shattered. Jesper fell to his knees, and braced himself on Wylan as he apologized over and over. Words began to fall out of Wylan’s mouth, and he didn’t try to stop them.

“Don’t touch me.”

Jesper looked up, all hope lost. Wylan watched helplessly as the words continued and Jesper’s very soul shattered into pieces.

“I trusted you. And you took that trust and dashed it against the ground. Do-”

Wylan’s voice broke as he met Jesper’s eyes once more, unsure of what was coming next. The arsenal his heart had prepared came with no defense against the loss and sorrow written all over Jesper’s face. Wylan took a second deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say, unable to deny his feelings any longer. He stood up, and looked to the floor as he whispered his next words.

“Don’t talk to me again.”

He turned, and walked out of the small house, leaving Jesper behind in a pile of shattered hearts. For he had left his heart behind as well.


End file.
